


A Quick Stop

by inviernos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviernos/pseuds/inviernos
Summary: Prompto and Gladio attempt to buy as many snacks as they can from the convenience store before Ignis can catch them.





	A Quick Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 3 of FFXV Week and I wrote under the Favorite Quote theme.
> 
> My favorite quote isn't anything profound or anything. It's literally when you stop at gas stations and Prompto goes "Wanna come shopping with me, big guy?" to Gladio and idk something about the way he says it just...  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Warnings: food mentions

The drive to their next location was much longer than Gladio had been used to so far.  His book and his phone could only do so much for him, and on the fifth hour of the nonstop drive he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open and on his book.

He would read a paragraph or two, barely understand them, and find himself waking up just moments later only to reread the same paragraphs and not understand them again.  He let this happen two more times; the second time he opened his eyes to Prompto rushing to turn back around in the passenger seat and hide his camera.  But he had been too tired to care.  Prompto probably had worse pictures of him on that camera anyway.

Finally, Gladio let himself succumb to sleep.  The whirr of the wind whipping along the side of the car was just enough white noise to focus on, to distract from the small argument he heard Ignis and Prompto get into.  A small voice in the back of his mind said he should probably stay up, if not just to be nosy, but to be sure that whatever they were arguing about didn’t escalate. 

But it was a very small voice.

At this point he had to take whatever sleep he could get.  But as with all other times he had fallen asleep in the car, it was as if as soon as he closed his eyes and gave in to that fact that he was tired, it was already time to get out of the car again.

Through his grogginess he felt the car slow, the clicking of the turn signal and the sounds of another radio or speaker playing music that he didn’t recognize clued him into their stop.

“I think we could all use a bathroom break,” said Ignis, stopping the engine after he parked at the gas pump.

Gladio heard Noctis mumble something incoherent from next to him in response.  He let out a final yawn before opening his eyes, but ended up immediately shielding them from the last rays of the sun shining in their direction.

“Time to get up.”  He shoved Noctis’ shoulder.

The most he could elicit was an annoyed groan from the young prince.  He decided to leave Noctis to Ignis, getting him to wake up and stretch his legs was gonna take more energy than Gladio could muster at the moment. 

Besides, that unintentional nap had made him super hungry.

“Wanna come shopping with me, big guy?”  Prompto turned around and asked as if they would be going on their own amazing adventure.

“Yeah, sure,” Gladio replied.

Gladio got out of the car and took up as much space as possible as he stretched.  He reached his arms up over his head, and then out to the side, at the same time letting out the loudest yawn possible.

“Might be wise for you to stretch quietly and not attract any more attention to us while we’re here.”

“Oh, right…” Gladio felt embarrassed at Ignis’ words.  “Sorry about that.”

“You coming, man?”  Prompto asked, immediately distracting him.

“Yeah,” he answered.  “Anyway, my throat is bone dry.”

The air conditioning in the small store was a more than welcome change from the humid air just outside.  Gladio’s first order of business was to find the drink cooler.  He didn’t have to look very far as his eyes met a slate colored cooler towards the back of the store advertising something called “Great Glacier Cola.”

“You ever tried this stuff before?” he asked Prompto, as he turned the bottle of dark brown fizzy liquid over in his hand.

“Great Glacier Cola?”  Prompto read the sign.  “Can’t say I have.  The little motto says it’s the best though.”

“Every company says their product is good, buddy,” Gladio laughed.

“I mean…try it?  Live a little, dude.”  The blond laughed.

“So…”  Prompto waited.

Gladio returned from buying the drink and had already popped the cap off to take a sip.  He let the liquid settle over his tongue, the bubbles burning his mouth, before he swallowed so he could figure out if he liked it or not.

“How is it?”

“Tastes like…” Gladio thought very hard to himself, his still groggy mind not able to come up with very many synonyms.

“…ass,” Gladio finally said. 

“Yeah, that’s not very good.  Here, try it.”  Gladio held the bottle out to the shorter man.

“Oh sure, you think it tastes bad so _obviously_ I wanna try it,” Prompto said sarcastically.

Prompto took the bottle, maintaining eye contact with Gladio as he took a quick swig.  His nose quickly crinkled up, and a look of disgust took over the rest of his face.

“Dude!”

Prompto continued coughing, trying to clear his throat as quietly as possible as to not attract the attention of everyone in the store.

“They drink this?”  He asked in disbelief.  “Bleh.”

“See?” said Gladio.  “And there were only two left in the cooler too…”

“Let’s….ugh, let’s just buy all of the snacks to get that bad taste out of our mouths,” said Prompto.

He led them over to the small shelves stacked with chips and every kind of flavor of cracker Gladio could ask for. 

“Barbeque or cheese?”  Prompto held up two bags of chips in front of Gladio.

“Why not both?” Gladio shrugged.

“See, this is why we’re friends,” said Prompto, as he grabbed a few packs of crackers from the stand.

“Quick, let’s pay for this stuff before Iggy makes us put it back!”  He said suddenly.

The two quickly went to stand in line.  Gladio hoped that the three people in front of them paid quickly, or at least before Ignis could come inside to scrutinize their dietary choices.  Once they handed over the money and had it in bags Ignis couldn’t really do anything. 

“Yo…they have ice cream…”

Prompto’s arms were full of snacks, so he could only nod to the other cooler next to the counter.  Gladio wandered over to see what they had, and opened the lid to two flavors of popsicles.

“They got phoenix orange and…purple-flavored.”  Gladio relayed to Prompto.

“Didn’t know purple was a flavor…” Gladio blinked.

“Well as a great man once said ‘purple’s a fruit’,”Prompto replied. 

“It’s probably grape or something, but I want orange!  Let’s eat them in here so Iggy can’t say anything,” Prompto suggested.

“Good idea,” Gladio nodded, taking the snacks from Prompto’s arms.

“Hey, how are ya?”  He greeted the cashier as they made their way to the counter.

Paying for the snacks was painless and soon the boys made their way to the front of the store; keeping their distance from the window so that Ignis couldn’t see in to find them eating ice cream, but remaining close enough so that they could see him walking in.

Gladio was relieved that for now it appeared Ignis and Noctis were involved in a pretty deep conversation while they both leaned up against the side of the Regalia; leaving him and Prompto alone with their ice cream.

“Looks like whatever they’re talking about is pretty serious,” said Gladio.

But right at that moment Noctis began to laugh until he was visibly doubled over and the boys could faintly hear his voice carrying into the store.  Gladio could make out a small smile on Ignis’ face as well.

“Well, at least they weren’t fighting,” said Prompto.

“Hey though,” Prompto loudly pat one of the stacks of brown bags near where they had been standing.

“An economy sized bag of dried funguar…”

“What about it?”  Gladio asked.

“What do you even do with it?  Does anyone really need this much dried funguar?”  Prompto gestured toward the bag that looked like it was supposed to hold hay.

“Iggy probably does,” said Gladio.

Prompto snorted.

“I _think_ it’s food, anyway…maybe he’s cooked with it at the campsites and we don’t even know,” he continued.

“Eh I guess,” said Prompto, “I’ll ask later.”

The two finished their ice cream and decided to make their way back to the car to see if Ignis and Noctis were ready to leave yet.

“Well, well.  Look who’s back,” said Ignis, his arms crossed in front of him.

“And we’ve come bearing gifts,” said Prompto as he held the bag of snacks up.

“That you can’t make us return.”

“I wish that you two would take better care of your diets,” Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, are you all ready?” Ignis asked.  “We should get back on the road if we wish to make our destination in time.”

“Ready as ever,” Noctis said as he walked over to his side of the car.

“Hey Prompto, you got chips in that bag?” he asked.

“You know it, dude!” he answered.  “Do you want cheese or barbeque?”

“Did you really need to buy all of that?”  Ignis asked as he started the Regalia back up.

“Aww come on Iggy, you never let us have any junk food!  Every once in a while is fine, plus Gladio fell asleep in the car and you know how hungry you get after a nap,” said Prompto, almost whining.

Gladio silently preoccupied himself with his book when he was finally settled in the backseat.  He read over the words on the pages as the sound of the other three arguing about snack foods cut through the sound of the wind flying past the Regalia.

He had a feeling he wouldn’t be falling asleep on this stretch of road any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also when I was looking around in the game I could not immediately tell if the Phoenix Orange coolers were supposed to hold ice cream or soda so I just went with ice cream lol.


End file.
